The Fighter in the Black Hooded Cape
by AnimeGoddess1234
Summary: Gohan and friends enter a mock tournament and one of the fighters catches Gohan eye. Hear both of their stories in this story about a girl who needs to save her grandfather.


The Fighter in the Black Hooded Cape

Hey guys! I'm a new writer so please be kind on the reviews but I don't take criticism that bad. Anyways this is my first Fiction that will be part of a two or three part story arc that will all lead up to a bigger story about Gohan an and OC. My OC will appear with Gohan more often in my other stories. Well, I hope you enjoy it! Here is my OC's Story first. By the way, my OC will have an ancient heritage skill like transforming into a Super Sayian that will be explained in the bigger story. In this story she is evenly matched with Gohan. Reviews would be nice.

A/N: The story takes place very shortly before the Buu saga and is in a Timeline where Goku survived during Gohan's fight with Cell. The story will switch point of views between Gohan and my OC in all of the stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT franchise though I wish I did. It would be awesome if I did.

(Jazmine's story)

She sat in the hospital's waiting room for what seems like forever. The life of her grandfather was could leave at any moment and they chose to make her wait while his life slowly slipped away. This made her angry. She tried to block out the annoying noises of the people in the hospital and their nonsense with her IPod. No sooner than when she turned it on, a man approached her.

"Alright Jazmine, take off the cape."

She looked up at the man that approached her. He had a smooth, dark-skinned face, and black bangs framed the blemish-free face. His shoulders were broad, but he didn't have many muscles. He reminded her of her close cousin Yuki. Or Kyoya. She could never tell those two apart, though they were cousins, not twins. This man was her uncle. She sighed heavily as she always did when she didn't get her way and removed her cape. She hated the chorused gasps she heard at her appearance

She wasn't ugly. No, she was very much the opposite. She had a slim body, no scratches of bruises anywhere. Her hair was jet black and hung down just before her waist. She had a natural D-cups breasts (which she wished was a size smaller) and nicely curved hips .Her face was smooth and her unusual ice-blue eyes and perfect white teeth drew more attention to her face than anything. Her skinned reminded many people of caramel. She also had a very sweet voice. Many people called her gorgeous, though she despised that _way_ less than she hated being called _perfect_. She detested it even more when that Cell creep called himself perfect. She got disgusted at the word, even the very spelling.

"Anyways, they have word on Dad's medical bill, but I don't think you'd want to hear it."

"Just say it!"

He paused. "It's going to cost 12,000 zeni."

Jazmine said nothing for a few moments.

"We don't have that kind of money."

"You think I don't know that? And the worst part is, they're giving us a 2-week deadline."

Vegeta heard a crash coming from downstairs and immediately knew what it was. _Trunks_. While he admired the pride and arrogance he often saw in Trunks that reminded him of him, he hated his smugness and curiosity.

"Girl! EARTH GIRL!"

Where was that damn babysitter his damn woman hired? Bulma was paying her to watch Trunks and keep him _out _of trouble, and she wasn't even here to do that. Vegeta ran arrived to the sight of the crash, and saw that one of Bulma's favorite lamps was now shattered.

"TRUNKS!" YOU BETTER EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DAMN LAMP RIGHT NOW!"

Trunks sheepishly approached his father from his hiding spot. He took a huge breath in and spoke quickly"GotenandIweretryingtobeateachotherinalotof differentracesandgamesandweranouthereandcrashedint othelampandGotengotscaredandranandhidandIhadtodoth esamethingcuzIknewyouweremad!"

_Of course Kakarot's second idiot of a son would be involved. _Vegeta thought to himself. _Why did I ever let that clown take his son near mine?_

Before Vegeta could chew Trunks out about this, Jazmine burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late Vegeta. I was at the hospital with my Grandfather."

Any other time, Vegeta wouldn't have been interested, but there was a certain look in her eyes that made him do a double-take. Something concerning her grandfather really made her upset. She seemed to catch his eyes and quickly turned her attention to Trunks.

"What do you say about me starting your dinner guys? Bulma said she'd be at that meeting until late."

Goten popped his head through the door.

"Did somebody say dinner? I'm starving!"

Later that night, after everyone had eaten their fair (almost) share of dinner; they were all sitting on the couch watching Pokémon. Jazmine tried to explain the concept to Vegeta, who was frustrated with his son's obsession. As she explains how Pokémon evolved, an announcement interrupted the show.

"Come one; come all to a small practice tournament in preparation for the World Martial Arts Tournament coming to West City in # weeks! Although this will be a mock tournament, we will offer the winner a fabulous cash prize of 25,000 zeni! This mock tournament will be held in 1 week. Register soon!"

_25,000 zeni! That's way more than we need for grandpa's operation. _Jazmine thought.

"I'll enter if you do Trunks!" said Goten happily.

"I was going to enter anyways. What about you dad?"

"Hmrff" was Vegeta's reply.

_I'll enter too but you just won't know it's me._

That's how Jazmine ended up in a mock tournament with a bunch of amateurs who had no idea what they were getting themselves into if they fought against her. Nobody could see her face; she wore her black hooded cape so no one would know who she was. She stood out in a crowd when she was growing up, and she didn't want a repeat of that now.

She glanced up at the board to see who she would fight first. Some fighter named Yamcha. As they walked into the ring, she gauged his power. It was nothing compared to hers. While he yelled to his friends on how he would take care of her easily (she noticed Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, and Bulma in that crowd) she took deep breath in. She happened looked past Yamcha to someone who caught her eye.

He had spikey black hair and smooth porcelain skin. He seemed very strong, but had a nice air about him, though he looked tough. He wore a purple fighting gi that resembled a gi worn by a green…Yoshi? He was sitting by a girl, but he didn't care about what she had to say. He looked as if he was trying to see past her hood.

The bell to start the match rung.

(Gohan's story)

Gohan watched as Yamcha charged his opponent (who he assumed was a man) with his fist raised and phased a couple times to confuse him. The fighter was ready. He dropped to the ground and twisted a hand so his nails dug into the ground and thrust his foot into his midsection when Yamcha phased above him and was parallel to him. Any normal person would assume it was a normal kick, but the Z-Fighters knew that the fighter charged Ki into her leg. The kick sent him spiraling out of the ring. One hit. He only used one kick to take Yamcha out. Gohan knew Yamcha was weak, but not that weak. Gohan had hoped that he would make it far enough to be able to fight him. His Sayian blood gave him the desire to fight opponents like him.

"Wow! And Yamcha did all that bragging about how he would win this easily, and look at him. Taken out with _one_ hit," 18 remarked.

Goten and Trunks giggled. Goten whispered something to Trunks about Yamcha being like Brock from Pokémon always being defeated in his moment of glory. Gohan ignored that comment and focused his interest on the fighter, although Videl was trying to get his attention. The fighter's style was unlike anything he had ever seen. His body seemed accustomed to strong attacks, and moved fluidly and gracefully, almost like a girl. He also seemed to read his opponents footsteps before he could get hit. Gohan _really_ wanted to fight someone who had an unusual fighting style.

(Jazmine's story.)

Jazmine advanced through the tournament with little effort. The only exceptions she made were to her fights with Piccolo, 18, and Tien (Who wasn't happy about his defeat). Other than that, everyone else was taken care of rather quickly. For now, all the fighters were treated to a big buffet. Jazmine got her food, but made the mistake of choosing the table _right beside the Z-fighters! _Earlier on in the tournament, Trunks had figured out who the masked fight was, and no later than when he did, Goten discovered the same thing. As of now, they were trying to figure out if they should tell everyone that a girl had taken the upper hand in this tournament. But they soon saw her push her hood back slightly so that her face was easily seen, but many people thought that she was a boy with a delicate girl's face, which was fine with her. Jazmine had glanced over at the other table, and noticed Gohan staring at her. Everything else seemed to vanish; he was the only thing she saw. Their eyes locked and they didn't pay attention to anything. There was something in the air, something that prevented the both of them from noticing their surroundings. She felt something between them, even if she didn't know his name or anything about him.

(Gohan's story)

When he saw that he could actually be a she, Gohan's heart did a little skip. His/her eyes were ice blue, and it seemed easy to get lost in them. He'd never seen any man or woman with eyes as pretty as hers/his. It was in that moment he knew that he wanted her more than anything else. He wanted to get to know her. Someone like her was perfect him. A girl who could keep their cool no matter what type of situation. Someone strong, who didn't complain about little things and who probably didn't force him to be something he wasn't. It just surprised him when Goten and Trunks got up and went to sit by her; he felt really embarrassed when he noticed them glancing over at him, _whispering and giggling and pointing back to their table. _They didn't even make it less obvious. And the worst part was, _she laughed at almost everything they said_. They could be telling her about him, and secrets they found out by going through his stuff. Gohan wasn't so hungry anymore.

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine found that for young ages, Goten and Trunks were really funny. Of course, they had to promise not to reveal her secret to anyone unless she told them otherwise. But either way, she was having fun with them. She risked taking a look at the guy, and watched his gaze switch from the Namekian (she found out what Piccolo was before their match) back to her. She almost got lost in his gaze again, but some girl with her hair pulled into pigtails and weird fighting clothes on sat right beside him. The girl noticed his staring and followed his eyes to Jazmine. She gave her an angry scowl and made a possessive gesture to the boy, tucking an invisible strand of hair behind his ear. Jazmine rolled her eyes. _Of course he's taken_, she thought. _He's too hot to be single._ Goten noticed what Jazmine was staring at and loudly said "Do you like my big brother?" Jazmine wanted to die.

(Gohan's story)

Gohan was embarrassed yet curious at the same time. He wanted this unknown girl to like him, but he had no idea how to approach it. Besides, for a moment, and even if it was a short moment, he saw sadness in her eyes when Videl made that possessive gesture. Gohan thought about everything that was happening between him and Videl.

She'd been getting pissed at him for no apparent reason. And she kept pressuring him into fighting and teaching her to fight. Sure it seemed like a good thing at the time, but _over_ time, it had gotten ridiculous. Every little thing he did seemed to annoy her, and he was getting sick of it. He would try to last a bit longer, but he would soon break it off with Videl.

"Did you hear me?" He heard Goten say." Do you like my brother or not?"

"Uh, Goten…I-I don't really know him all that well to like him."

"Oh. Well I'll tell you all about him! He's really nice and really smart, and he loves to fight and eat! He not a neat freak, but he isn't the messiest guy in the world. He also likes video-"Trunks clamped a hand over Goten's mouth. "I think he means that Gohan is a really nice guy with a great personality and that you two would get along great." Trunks shot a glance at Gohan, who mouthed silent _thanks_.

"Well he does sound like a nice guy. I would love to get to know him," she paused and looked at him. "If he would allow it." She smiled at him. "I'd allow it." His voice seemed unrecognizable; he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. Everyone else had to strain to hear him. She moved to get up from the table but an announcement stopped her.

"All participants make your way to the Waiting Area. The Next Matchups have been decided! The first round will be: Trunks versus Jay! The second round: Goten versus Gohan! The third: Goku versus Vegeta! Just so we don't spend too much time in the ring, each fight will last 5 minutes. Whichever fighter looks to be in better condition will be the winner! Wish all of our participants luck!"

Gohan looked at her with a dreading look in his mind

_If I win against Goten, I'll have to fight her, and I don't know how she'll react if I win!_

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine stepped into the ring with her hood on; she just kept her cape around her shoulders, not wanitng to get rid of it since she'd grown so accustomed to it. Trunks entered on the opposite side and look uncertain." It's okay Trunks. It doesn't matter if either of us wins. We'll still be friends. So go all out, BECAUSE I'M NOT HOLDING BACK!" Jazmine was ready for this fight.

"OKAY, BUT DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!"

The bell rung to start the match.

Trunks ran full speed to Jazmine, but phased behind her at the last second. She quickly whipped around with her foot extended. He managed to block and both fighter took to the sky. The audience (excluding the Z-Fighters) watched a blur of colors clash in the sky. Jazmine and Trunks were launching a series of high speed attacks and kicks at each other. Jazmine had to admit that she was really impressed. Trunks was an excellent fighter. But not better than she was. Jazmine punched Trunks in his lower jaw. The boy flew backwards, but caught himself at the right moment. He rushed toward her and aimed a kick at her, but his foot caught nothing but air. She phased behind him and punched him in the back, and phased out of the path of his fist. He looked around, confused for a moment, and his hesitation let her launched energy attacks at him." YOU FOOL!" Vegeta shouted at his son. "That was such a basic trick! Why didn't you sense her out?!" Trunks rolled his eyes and sensed for Jazmine. According to what he felt she was right on top of him! Trunks looked up, only to see Jazmine's clasped hands coming down on his head. Trunks plummeted down to the ring, and Jazmine phased beside him and thrust her fist into his side. Trunks flew out the ring and into an unsuspecting cabbage salesman.

"MY CABBAGES!" the salesman screamed, and began to sob.

"And Trunks has been knocked out the ring! This means that Jay is the winner! And what a stunning battle that was! The next battle will be between Gohan and Goten! Good luck to both of our fighters!" an announcer reported.

(Gohan's story)

Gohan and Goku had trained Goten since he could walk. Gohan knew a fight with his brother would be tough, especially considering the fact that he was able to turn into a Super Sayian at a young age. Goten was strong, but Gohan hadn't halted his training over the years. His brother always teased him about how their mom forced him to spend time studying and socializing. Goten was about to learn that Gohan was better than he would have expected. "BEGIN!"

Goten backed up a few paces and then flew at Gohan. Gohan smirked and easily dodged it. Goten laughed and redirected his momentum so that he flung himself at his brother with full force and speed. Gohan wasn't expecting this and got slammed into by Goten. Gohan paused for a minute; Goten knocked the breath out of him. And Goten stopped because his head was hurting.

"Ow! Big brother! Why are you so hard?!"

Jazmine (to Gohan's embarrassment) began to giggle, as well as Trunks, 18, and Yamcha. Some people in the audience began to giggle as well. All except Goku, who had a hard time understanding the joke.

"I don't get it Vegeta? What did Goten say that was so funny?" asked Goku, poking Vegeta, who turned red.

"Shut up, clown! Watch the fight!"

"But, Vegeta, I don't get it. What's so funny?"

"NOTHING! SHUT UP KAKAROT!" responded Vegeta.

Goku shut his mouth, not wanting to anger Vegeta further.

Back in the ring, Gohan had recuperated and charged at Goten, delivering a succession of blows to the tiny titan. Gotten tried to strike back, and landed a punch to his brother's chest, but Gohan would let up. Goten couldn't take the onslaught and was pushed back to the edge of the ring with each hit. Goten fought to keep his balance while avoiding his brothers attacks. Goten teetered on the edge of a second longer, but couldn't hold his balance and toppled out the ring.

"And Goten has fallen out the ring. The winner is Gohan!"

Gohan was relieved to win, but he knew that he would have to fight someone next and he didn't know who it would be.

"Excuse me for a moment folks, but to even out the matches (A/N:Since there will be three fighters left) Goten will have to fight Trunks after Goku fights Vegeta and Gohan fights Jay."

Gohan was disappointed.

He'd have to fight Jay either way.

Gohan was walking back to his friends when he crashed into Jay. When he looked to help her up, her hood had fallen off, revealing her face fully. He gasped, shocked. At first, he thought she was a very pretty boy, and had a weird consideration moment. But, He'd never seen anyone more beautiful. He took in her looks for a second more before she got to her feet.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

She blushed. He grinned his crooked grin at her. He knew he did. He could fell himself doing it. He knew he used that grin when he liked someone. He noticed that she had a cute half smile. Her lips parted to say something, but a small boy ran up to her. He had her skin color, but his hair was chestnut brown and he had pale green eyes.

"Jazz-I mean Jay. You're doing it. You might actually win this thing! Everybody is rooting for you, and mom wanted you to know that even if you didn't win, nobody would be mad at you cuz you'd tried your best and you didn't even have to put yourself through this. But good luck regardless."

The boy was innocent and excited Gohan noticed. He was like Goten. He always looked up to someone that was his hero and who wouldn't let him down. Gohan realized that though they didn't know each other, they still had a lot in common.

"Thank you little brother."

"Time Up! And it seems as though Vegeta is in better condition than Goku, so we'll declare him the winner! Will Gohan and Jay come to the ring to start their match?!" Neither teen had noticed that the fight was over, and they knew that the time had come.

Jazmine had already left before Gohan could say anything.

(Jazmine's story)

Jazmine knew she would have to fight him. It was unavoidable. She didn't want to fight someone who she'd gotten close to in the short time they did. But she had to save her grandpa. He might have been watching the mock tournament now. Jazmine wondered if he was proud of her. She hoped so. She removed her hood, and let the audience take in her looks, including Gohan, who get thrown off track until the announcer shouted out.

"Begin!"

Jazmine and Gohan had flown at each other at a great speed, and suddenly phased into the air, where Jazmine met Gohan blow for blow. Punches and kicks were thrown, only to be met by another fist or leg. Gohan flipped backwards and launched a Ki blast at Jazmine. She easily deflected it and charged at him. She thrusted her foot and kicked him in his mid-section. When he grabbed his stomach, she lifted her elbow and slammed into his back. He plummeted backwards and hit the ring. Hard. He jumped up, and tried to grab her, but she caught his wrists and twisted them around so that she was behind him, and repeatedly slammed her knee into his back. She brought her fist down on his head and watched him crash to the ground. He shook his head and stood up.

"KA...ME...HA...ME…" He charged up his family's signature attack. He was surprised when she cupped he hands and began a chant of her own. It sounded like a backwards Kamehameha chant.

"HA...ME...HA...ME…"

"HA!"

"KA!"

The launched both their attacks at each other and the beams collided with one another. They both released attacks and the beams exploded. When the smoke cleared, Gohan was rushing towards Jazmine. He hit her with a force so hard, in knocked the wind out of her. She felt him grab her leg and begin to swing his body in a circle. They spun faster and faster until he released her and she felt herself hit the dirt of the ground.

She lost.

She didn't care to watch the rest of the fights. She knew that she had failed her grandfather. She and her brother met at a restaurant close to the matches and ate in silence. She didn't even realize the tournament was over half an hour later until she felt Gohan approach her.

"Here."

He held something out to her.

"What's this?"

"The check for the money. You take it. My family agreed that we don't have much use for it. So you take it. Pay for your grandfather's operation."

She did a double take." How'd you know about that?"

"Kyoya told me. He was upset a couple days ago when we hung out. He told me what was wrong, and he knew you would do something like this."

"You don't know how much this means to me"

"No problem. By the way I never got your-"

Jazmine didn't let her finish. She closed the gap and kissed him. _His lips are so soft and tender _she thought. _And he's so passionate._ She might have taken it too far, but she wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. His arms went around her waist and pulled her closer. Maybe losing wasn't so bad.

(Gohan's story)

At first, the kiss seemed light, but they turned it into something more. Their lips were new to the other persons' but quickly grew accustomed. They grew passionate with each other, and he felt her lips slowly part and allow his tongue inside, where they had a small fight for dominance. He'd never felt sparks like this when he kissed Videl, and felt guilty for a millisecond. But that faded, and he only focused on her. Gohan wanted more from her, and she was willing to give it. Gohan was upset when she broke it.

"When will I see you again? I'll miss you." Gohan didn't want her to leave him.

"Don't worry. I'll be closer than you think. I'll see you again…Gohan."

She began to walk away with her brother.

"And for the record, my name's Jazmine."

And then she was gone

Jazmine.

Gohan wouldn't forget her name anytime soon. And he would be with her again. He knew somewhere in his heart that he would.

_THE END_

I know I suck at fight scenes but I tried my best! So what'd you'd think?

Please Read and Review!


End file.
